Yune
Yune is a character in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. At first, he appears to be a member of the anti-augmentation group Purity First, but is later revealed to have been a double agent working for Belltower Associates. Biography Yune was a member of Belltower's elite Spec Ops unit. As part of a larger operation, he was planted into Purity First by the Tyrants. Yune's mission was to infiltrate Purity First, using the terrorists as cover, get them to take over Sarif Industries' Milwaukee Junction manufacturing plant, steal one of the prototype weaponized augments being manufactured, scan it to reveal its design details, and send the designs back to Tai Yong Medical (TYM). He was to be used as a living proxy for a TYM hacker named Windmill, who would be doing the actual hacking and transfers, by taking remote control over Yune's mechanical augmentations. The mission was going smoothly, Yune successfully infiltrated Purity First, gathering intel on them in order to manipulate them (including asking its leader, Zeke Sanders if he was willing to take hostages), set up a broadcast relay in Derelict Row Baller (DRB) territory to keep a security loophole Windmill discovered into Sarif Industries open, and convinced Sanders to launch an attack on the factory. Using the extremists as a distraction for police, Yune managed to steal one of the prototype Typhoons, load it into the plant's Mainframe 5 scanner, and begin the scan. Windmill had the files transferring into Yune's neural hub, relayed through the DRB tower, then to Belltower's server in the Highland Park FEMA facility. The mission seemed completely successful until Adam Jensen, Sarif Industries' Chief of Security, discovered Yune while in the middle of the hack. Windmill, realizing that Yune was now compromised, took control over Yune's body and forced him to shoot himself as Yune struggled against it and pleaded to Jensen for help. Windmill was attempting to shoot Yune so that his neural hub would be destroyed, but Yune's struggling made the shot miss the hub by just a few centimeters. Jensen managed to removed the networking cables from Yune's implants and shutdown the transfer before the scan was completed. Despite this, enough of the scan's data was sent for TYM to reverse engineer the prototype. Yune's corpse was sent to the Detroit Police Station for autopsy. The police were ordered by Joseph Manderley to claim Yune was not augmented and to lock the station down. The body was to be recovered by the Tyrants in order to prevent Yune's cerebral augments being recovered and tracked. Unfortunately, Jensen infiltrates the police station, fooling the coroner by claiming to be the agent sent by FEMA, and manages to obtain Yune's neural hub first. Jensen then used this neural hub to track the file transfer back to the FEMA facility. Notes *A conversation between two Belltower Spec Ops soldiers in Highland Park reveals that he's been posing as an anti-augmentation purist for several months. *His nickname in Purity First is "chinaboy", which he uses as his email: chinaboy@yazura.det.usa Trivia * In the trailer, Yune is depicted as holding the pistol in his right hand, while in the game its in his left. Gallery Yune_Eyes.jpg|Yune's cybernetic eyes. Yune_Help.jpg|Yune begging for help. Yune_Murder_2.jpg|Yune's entrance wound. Yune_Murder_3.jpg|Yune's exit wound. Yune_POV.jpg|Windmill looking through Yune's eyes. yune-suicide.png|Yune, right after being murdered. Yune-body.png|Yune's body in DTPD morgue. Brain hack trailer.jpg|Yune's murder depicted in the trailer. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Illuminati characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters